Sentimientos Ocultos
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Hao no aprecia a nadie¿o tal vez si?(twincest)


Antes de nada quiero aclarar que **NO** es plagio, este fanfic lo escribí hace muchos años en mundo yaoi bajo otro seudónimo, hace poco lo encontré y tras unos pequeños retoques he decidido volver a publicarlo.

 **Sentimientos ocultos**

Oculto entre las sombras puedo ver como muestras una de tus típicas sonrisas ante las tonterías de tus amigos, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa dulce se dibuja en mi rostro esa clase de sonrisas que solo muestro cuando te veo.

Yoh mi pequeño y dulce hermano no sabes cuanto daría por ser yo el causante de tu alegría pero se bien que no puedo estar a tu lado. Es irónico como dos personas tan iguales pueden ser tan diferentes, siempre has sido mi opuesto tan ingenuo, tan optimista, tan dulce esa actitud que amo por que llena de luz mi egoísta corazón y a la vez detesto pues todo aquel que la contempla no puede evitar prendarse de ti. 

Ante este pensamiento aprieto mis puños con rabia, pues se que esos a los que consideras amigos pueden estar cerca de ti y de tu luz, algo que yo no puedo hacer, patético yo el gran Hao Asakura considerado el chaman más poderoso, aquel al que todos temen celoso de una pandilla de inútiles, pienso mientras sonrió amargamente.

Se muy bien que muchos quieren derrotarme e impedir que llegue a los grandes espíritus...tu entre ellos, lo sé, es algo de lo que siempre he sido consiente, sé que no estás de acuerdo con mis ideales y que posiblemente...no es más que seguro que me desprecies, a veces me pregunto que pasaría si renunciara a llegar a los grandes espíritus, que pasaría si me rindiera ¿Podría estar a tu lado?¿Me dejarías rodearme con tu luz? Pero entonces vuelvo a la realidad, aun que renunciara tu nunca me perdonarías por todas las vidas que he quitado, y aun en el hipotético caso de que me perdonaras que futuro tendría ¿Ser tu amigo? ¿Tu hermano? Tendría que vivir a tu lado sin poder tocarte viendo cómo te casas con esa sacerdotisa llamada Ana.

No puedo evitar disgustarme al pensar en ello, en qué diablos pensaría la familia al comprometer a alguien tan dulce y cálido como tú con esa tirana amargada que te trata más como un sirviente que como su prometido.

Pero da igual lo que yo crea por que por mucho que la insulte es ella quien te tiene y no yo y eso es algo que lamentablemente nunca cambiara, con estos amargos pensamientos me levanto mirando una vez más tu dulce sonrisa mientras me marcho a mi campamento.

***En un claro del bosque***

Siento esa presencia que ya me es conocida y rápidamente intento ubicarla.

 _-"Pasa algo Yoh"_ pregunta Horo-Horo.

 _-"Nada me pareció sentir algo...pero es imposible él no se tomaría la molestia de venir"_ murmuro esto último con una triste sonrisa mientras todos vuelven a hablar con alegría.

Durante un rato me concentro en sentir su presencia pero no noto nada, después de todo que esperaba tampoco es que yo le importe.

Si tan solo pudiera acercarme a ti y sin poder evitarlo pronuncio tu nombre en un suspiro:

 _-"Hao..."  
_  
************

***Campamento de Hao***

 _-"¿Hao dónde estabas? Opacho estaba preocupado"_ me dice el pequeño shaman.

- _"Fui a dar un paseo Opacho, nada más"_ le digo restándole importancia no tienes de que preocuparte.

 _-"Cierto Opacho, después de todo ¿Quién podría vencer a Hao"_ añade otro, y los demás se muestran de acuerdo con él.

Ante esto sonrió internamente, si ellos supieran que hace tiempo que unos ojos tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes a los míos me tienen completamente derrotado, en ciertamente es irónico como aquel que consideran invencible ha sido derrotado por sus propios sentimientos seguramente más de uno se quedaría sin habla.

***Campamento de Yoh***

Ese día nos Ana y Pilica nos levantaron de madrugada para ponernos a entrenar, a veces me pregunto por qué paso por esto si yo lo único que quiero es una vida tranquila rodeado de mis amigos eso es lo único que deseo,bueno en realidad si haya algo que deseo más que todo eso, y es que no puedo negarlo renunciaria a todo por estar con el único capaz de sacarme de mi apatía, con el único que me enloquece, con el único que amo...con Hao.

Nos encontrábamos en medio del entrenamiento cuando de repente fuimos atacados por los Ángeles-x.

 _-"Amidamaru"_ llame a mi espiritu pero este no apareció, y lo mismo les paso a los demás.

 _-"Vuestros espíritus han sido capturados"_ hablo el líder de los Ángeles-x.

 _-"¿Que queréis?"_ rugió furioso Len.

 _-"Venimos por la mitad de Hao, Yoh Asakura según nuestros informes tu fuerza hara mas poderoso a Hao"_ declaro el líder de los Ángeles-x _"no podemos permitir que eso suceda, y por este motivo debes ser eliminado."_

 _-"¡Se os va la olla no dejaremos que os lo llevéis!"_ exclamo Horo-Horo.

Y tras este comentario dio comienzo la batalla, en condiciones normales seguramente hubiéramos vencido pero devido a que nuestros espíritus habían sido raptados fuimos vencidos rápidamente, los Ángeles-x dejaron inconscientes a mis amigos y me llevaron con ellos.

- _"De veras lamento tener acabar con tu vida"_ me dijo de nuevo el líder _"pero hay que hacerlo por una causa mayor"_ y tras decir esto me dejo inconsciente. _  
_  
***Campamento de Hao***

 _-"¡Hao!"_ grito uno de los shamanes que usaba para controlar a mis enemigos mientras se acercaba corriendo con un rostro de espanto, este concretamente se encargaba de vigilar a esos incordios de los Ángeles-x.

 _-"¿Qué ocurre?"_ le pregunto intrigado debe ser grave para que este tan alterado.

 _-"Los Ángeles-x se han llevado a Yoh Asakura"_ a cada palabra mi rostro se llena de una mezcla de terror e ira _"planean matarlo."_  
 _-"Eso seria un problema ya que ese joven proveerá de una gran fuerza a Hao en el futuro"_ observa otro, pero yo ya no les escucho, salgo inmediatamente a la guarida de esos bastardos a salvar a Yoh, ¿No se suponía que estaban con las fuerzas del bien? ¿Cómo le pueden hacer daño entonces a Yoh que es lo más bueno e inocente que ha habido en mucho tiempo sobre el planeta? ¡Me da igual el poder que me aporte solo lo quiero a el!

***Cuartel de los Ángeles-x***

Parece que llego mi hora pienso mientras veo a la doncella Gin acercarse con una daga.

 _-"Lamento esto, pero sé que ahora tendrás un lugar en el reino de los cielos que los ángeles te han guardado"_ me dijo con una sonrisa inocente, yo únicamente me limite a cerrar los ojos.

 _-"Pues que lo guarden un poco más"_ al oír esa voz tan familiar abro los ojos y puedo ver a la doncella Gin y a sus seguidores inconscientes y a él ante mi...

 _-"Hao"_ digo en un suspiro.

Él se acerca y destruye las cadenas que me aprisionan y entonces me abraza en un gesto de amor y protección que acepto sin pensármelo dos veces.

 _-"¿Estás bien?"_ me pregunta con un tono preocupado.

 _-"Estoy bien"_ contesto sin separarme de él.

 _-"Estaba muy preocupado por ti"_ me dice casi inconscientemente.

 _-"¿Por qué? sé que mi fuerza te alimentara pero podrías conseguirlo sin ella ¿Por qué yo?"_

 _-"Porque te quiero siempre lo he hecho y no soportaría perderte"_ me dice casi desesperado _"sé lo que piensas de mi, se que posiblemente me odias, se que somos hermanos y esto te parecerá algo retorcido pero..."_

No le dejo continuar hablando y le beso suavemente.  
 _-"Yo también te quiero"_ ante mis palabras luce entre sorprendido y feliz pero prontamente reacciona y me abraza.

***A la mañana siguiente***

Al fin lo tengo a mi lado parecia imposible pero el me corresponde y todo esta bien...bueno quiza no todo aun tenemos que pensar que pasara con sus grupo y con el mío, con su odiosa prometida y replantearnos nuestras metas además de que Yoh quiere que arregle las cosas con la familia, sinceramente si nos queda mucho por hacer y muchas de esas cosas no serán sencillas pero pase lo que pase lo superaremos juntos, siempre juntos.

Fin


End file.
